Ultimate Gizmo Part 2
Ultimate Gizmo, Part 2 is an episode of Noah 10. Previously Previously on Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed, Noah, Jack, and Erika learned about a Galvanic Mechamorph criminal from Max Tennyson. They go to check it out and have it out. The Mechamorph reveals himself to be named Gizmo and plans to build an energy absorption device to fuel his ship. But his plans take a sudden change when the trio tries to interfere. Noah fights Gizmo as Ultimate Upgrade and they have a little game of Tug of War with the device. In the end, it looked as though Noah was the winner, but that was horribly wrong. Find out what happens today on Drag—Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed! Episode Gizmo pushes all the rocks off of him. "He...he looks just like Ultimate Upgrade!" Jack said. "What happened!?" Erika asked. "Ah. You see, I thought you intervening would ruin my plan, but instead, it just got me one step ahead!" Gizmo said. "What do you mean?" Noah asked. "When you and I struggled over control of my device, it absorbed some of your enormous power supply and put it into me. I am now all powerful! I don't need my ship anymore." Gizmo answered. Gizmo shot a laser at his ship and destroyed it. "You can't be stronger than me!" Noah said. Noah shot a laser at Gizmo, who blocked it with his arm shaped into a shield. Gizmo jumped and punched Noah into a wall. Gizmo ran up and blasted him with a barrage of hand blasts to the face at close range. "How can you--!?" Noah started. "Your power was added to the power already added to my device which was added to my already superior power!" Gizmo explained. "Sneak Attack!" Jack yelled. Jack ran toward Gizmo with his hand made into a mace with the floor absorbed. He tried to hit Gizmo, but Gizmo caught it and threw him into a wall. "Fools! You can't beat me! I'm much, much stronger than all of you!" Gizmo claimed. Erika came and trapped Gizmo in a Mana Bubble. Gizmo shot a laser at it. Erika struggled to keep him contained but Gizmo finally broke through the bubble. He shot Erika into another wall. "This isn't doing us any good!" Noah said. "Instead of fighting him one at a time, let's fight him simultaneously!" Noah transformed. "Echo Echo!" Noah duplicated himself into 10 clones. They, along with Jack and Erika, charged at Gizmo. All 12 of them tackled Gizmo. The Echo Echos screamed at Gizmo while Jack punched Gizmo and Erika shot him. "Oohhh..." Gizmo moaned. "Team Work, FTW!" One of the Noahs said. "Ohhh.....hahahahahahaha!" Gizmo laughed. "What's so funny?" Jack asked. "You. Hehehe. You think that hurt me? Hahaha! You're more ignorant than I originally thought." Gizmo answered. Erika jumped, did a flip, and landed on Gizmo's chest on her knees. "Whoa." Jack and the Noahs said (Hey, that's a good band name). Gizmo picked Erika up and slammed her into a wall. He grabbed her again, spun her, and threw her out through the roof. "Erika!!" Jack and the Noahs yelled. Noah transformed. "Nanomech!" "The little guy? What're you gonna do? Fly around him like a fly?" Jack asked. Noah zapped Jack. "OW!" Noah flew over to Gizmo and shot a laser at him. Gizmo grabbed Noah, but he shrunk and flew out of his grip. Noah shot a few more lasers at Gizmo. Gizmo swatted Noah and he fell to the ground and reverted back. "Smooth." Jack said. "It wouldn't hurt for you to help!" Noah said. Jack pushed Noah and shaped his hand into a blade and cut Gizmo's arm off. But Gizmo just regenerated it. Noah ran outside to check on Erika. Erika was in a crater on the sidewalk by a fire hydrant. She got up. "You OK?" Noah asked. "Yeah." Erika answered. They went back inside. Jack was thrown over them, they ducked and Jack flew over them. "That was painful." Jack said. Noah went to press the Matrix, but Gizmo blasted in front of him. Noah and Erika fell. Erika threw a mana bolt at Gizmo, but he dodged and punched her. "I AM UNDEFEATED!!" Gizmo yelled. "Now, on to Galactic Conquest." Gizmo turned into a space ship and flew away. "Aw man." Noah said. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis Aliens *Ultimate Upgrade *Echo Echo *Nanomech Villains *Gizmo Trivia *The gang are defeated. *Ultimate Gizmo seems to be far more arrogant than last episode. *When Gizmo turns into a ship, he resembles Ship in spaceship mode. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes